My story with you
by Sheraphile
Summary: Aku yang hanya seorang yang terkurung dalam sangkar emas, namun memilikimu sebagai pelengkap kisah /Park jimin x min yoongi/minyoon - minGa/ yoongi - bottom , jimin - top/BTS


**_My love story with you_**

 ** _Summary : I just need you, no one else.._** ** _A fiction inspired by my mind_**

 ** _Disclaimer : I own all of my story_**

 ** _Genre : sad,romance,true love_**

 ** _Starring :_**

 ** _Park jimin x min yoongi_**

 ** _Rated_** ** _T_**

 ** _WARNING! BOYXBOY,boys lover,tak jelas._**

yoongi terus termenung menatap guyuran air yang ditumpahkan langit ke bumi, suara ketika mereka bertabrakan begitu menyenangkan untuknya, _selalu_.

Terlebih ketika saat yoongi merindukan seseorang yang sejak beberapa tahun ini mengisi kekosongan hidupnya. Seseorang yang memiliki jenis kelamin sama dengannya, namun juga seseorang yang telah membuatnya jatuh cinta.

Salah? Tentu, yoongi tau itu, yoongi sangat tau itu adalah perasaan yang salah. Namun bukan kehendaknya menolak ketika cinta telah bersambut dan berubah menjadi sebuah ketergantungan bukan?.

 _Park jimin._

Nama itulah yang telah terukir sempurna dalam relung hatinya kini. Sosok pria yang menjadi pusat lamunannya sekarang sambil terus menatap kosong pada langit gelap yang menjadi pemandangan diluar jendela apartemen miliknya.

" kapan kau akan pulang jim?" gumam yoongi, matanya terus menatap kosong atap-atap bangunan yang lebih rendah dari bangunan apartemennya. Kedua tangan pucat yoongi bersidekap sedangkan tubuhnya ia sandarkan pada daun jendela. "aku bosan".

Yoongi merasa seperti burung dalam sangkar yang hanya bisa menatap keindahan dunia luar melalui celah dalam kurungnya. Sedangkan si pemilik burung itu sibuk dengan pekerjannya sebagai seorang dokter kejiwaan. Seolah tak ingat pada keberadaan yoongi yang seminggu belakangan terus menahan rindu akan dirinya.

"sudah kukatakan berulang kali jangan selalu melamun,kau ingat?"

Suara itu, akhirnya, suara yang dirindukan yoongi terdengar. Tanpa menoleh yoongi tersenyum, berusaha untuk tetap tenang agar si pria tampan dengan surai greynya itu tak besar kepala. Karena jika jimin tau yoongi sangat merindukannya, ia akan terus meledek yoongi hingga dirinya merasa kesal. Tau alasannya? Karena jimin selalu melihat yoongi yang manis ketika ia tengah merengut kesal. _Masokis_ gila.

"kau tak menjawab hmm?" entah sejak kapan, namun jimin kini tepat berada dibelakang yoongi, mendekap pundak si-manis dengan posesif. "tak merindukanku?atau…".

Jimin mengecup pundak mungil itu, menunggu respon yoongi yang sejujurnya sejak tadi menahan gelenyar hangat dalam dadanya, menunggu hingga ia tak kuat lagi lalu meledakkannya tepat dihadapan park _sialan_ jimin yang membuatnya rindu dan menunggu.

"atau aku hanya menunggu waktu yang pas dan membuatmu tersiksa dengan apa yang akan kulakukan park" yoongi berbalik, menatap jimin dengan senyum miringnya.

"owh, aku baru saja pulang sayang, tapi kau sudah mengajakku ber- _dirty talk_ hm?" jimin hapal sifat dan sikap kekasihnya, bukan dua atau tiga minggu mereka menjalin hubungan tapi empat tahun hidup bersama,berbagi cinta,berbagi duka dan bahkan berbagi tempat tinggal sudah mereka lakukan.

Seperti saat ini, ia tau apa yang yoongi maksud dengan ' _menyiksa_ ' versi seorang park yoongi.

"tidak, aku memang akan menyiksamu" lagi-lagi yoongi tersenyum miring, mengambil satu langkah kedepan untuk meraih leher jimin dan melingkarkan kedua tangannnya disana.

"baiklah park yoongi, hukuman macam apa yang akan kau berikan?"

Mereka menjeda obrolan untuk saling menatap satu sama lain, menyalurkan rasa rindu melalui sorot terdalam kedua pasang _obsidian_ itu.

"nikahi aku…" gumam yoongi, terlampau pelan. Namun karena jarak keintiman keduanya, jimin bisa dengan sangat amat jelas mendengarnya. Sepasang matanya menatap sayu pada jimin yang menatap yoongi dalam diam tanpa bisa diartikan. Yoongi berharap pria dihadapannya tak memberikan jawaban yang mampu membuat hatinya mencelos kecewa. "kau tak bisa?"

"yoongi aku-"

"aku tau, ah sudahlah kurasa aku terlalu banyak berharap" yoongi melepaskan kontak tubuh mereka, berbalik untuk memunggungi sang _dominan_. _Obsidian_ kembar milik yoongi entah sejak kapan menggenang.

"yoongi dengarkan aku-"

"tidak, jangan katakan apapun" mereka tetap berdiam ditempat masing-masing. Tak ada yang berani bergerak melangkah maju ataupun mundur. "aku tau jim, keadaan telah berubah, aku tau…."

Yoongi menghembuskan nafas berat yang sedikit bergetar menahan sesak. "aku hanya pria yang tak bisa dikatakan sempurna bukan? Aku sakit, aku….". rasanya, menelan ludah sendiri pun terasa sangat susah ketika kau ingin mengatakan kalimat yang bisa menyakiti perasaanmu sendiri. "kumohon tinggalkan aku jim…"

"apa kau sudah selesai? Min yoongi?" kini jimin yang bersuara. Dan ketika seorang park jimin yang selalu ramah dan romantis berubah lalu memanggil yoongi dengan marga aslinya, itu berarti ia sedang dalam _mood_ yang tak baik.

 _Tak ada jawaban._ _Tak ada respon._ _Tak ada yang bersuara._

"jika aku mau aku bisa meningalkanmu kapanpun, tapi apa aku melakukannya?" suara itu dalam dan penuh dengan emosi yang terbendung. "jika aku mau aku bisa mendapatkan pria atau wanita lain yang jauh melebihi dirimu, tapi apa aku melakukannya?".

"aku bisa mendapatkan apapun yang kuinginkan, kurasa kau tau tentang itu kan? Lalu menurutmu untuk apa aku masih pulang menemuimu?" suara benturan sepatu milik jimin terdengar seemakin mendekat pada yoongi yang telah menangis dalam diamnya sambil tertunduk. Meraih pundak bergetar itu lalu membalikkan tubuh yoongi. "hey…"

Yoongi terpaksa menatap jimin karena pria itu menangkupkan tangan tepat dikedua rahang yoongi. Memaksanya menatap si lawan bicara.

"dengarkan aku, siapa bilang kau tak sempurna? Kau yang paling indah dimataku min yoongi" kedua ibu jari milik jimin mengelus lembut pipi lembab yoongi.

"jimin, aku sakit….aku adalah pria sakit jiwa yang dilempar oleh ayah tirinya kedalam rumah sakit jiwa selama lima tahun. Aku…."

"ssstttt…..diamlah, apa peduliku jika kau sakit? Aku mencintaimu yoongi, kau adalah pendeskripsian dari kata sempurna, dan sempurna itu hanya untukku, kau paham?" jimin telah kembali pada pembawaannya, kembali bersikap tenang dan lembut. Meraih yoongi dalam dekapannya saat ini adalah tindakan yang tepat. "dan kalau kau sadar, tadinya aku hanya ingin bercanda mengatakan tak bisa menikahimu, mana mungkin aku bisa menolak anugrah tuhan yang sangat dan paling ku jaga?".

"pantas saja para suster itu mengatakan dokter park adalah seorang dokter masokis" yoongi terkekeh dalam rengkuhan jimin, melingkarkan kedua tangannya menyambut rangkulan hangat sang kekasih. "aku juga mencintaimu tuan _masokis_ ".

Dan pada akhirnya mereka saling terkekeh menertawakan kebodohan pikiran masing-masing, tak sepantasnya yoongi berpikir seperti itu pada pria yang jelas-jelas rela menentang norma masyarakat dan memilih egois pada cintanya. Seorang park jimin yang selalu ada disampingnya, meski sesibuk apapun jimin akan selalu kembali pada yoongi. Tak peduli apapun status mereka, asalkan bisa terus bersama, itu cukup.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _5 years ago_**

"ini laporan untuk pasien bernama min yoongi" seorang pria yang berseragam sama seperti jimin memberikan sebuah map berisi data-data pasien tertentu, kedua mata dibalik kacamata bulatnya menatap aneh pada jimin yang kini tengah sibuk membaca riwayat penyakit si pasien. Posisi keduanya yang terduduk berhadapan dengan sebuah meja kerja menjadi penhalangnya membuat dokter ber name tag ' _kim seokjin'_ itu bisa melihat jelas keseriusan jimin. "kau terihat berminat sekali padanya jim".

"hmm.."

Hanya itu kata yang dilontarkan jimin untuk menjawab rekannya, untuknya saat ini ia lebih tertarik pada riwayat pasien bernama min yoongi yang baru saja dipindah tangung jawabkan padanya seminggu lalu karena dokter sebelumnya, kim namjoon sedang dipindah tugaskan.

"min yoongi, 24 tahun, pasien terlama disini karena ia masuk semenjak usianya 19 tahun, itu berarti hampir 5 tahun. _Depresi_ akibat disiksa oleh ayah tirinya sejak kecil, tergolong _non sosial_ , ia trauma dengan orang asing karena sejak pertama kali ayah tirinya menikahi ibunya, sejak saat itu juga ia mendapat berbagai penyiksaan-"

"seokjin hyung, kau berisik, apa yang kau katakan semuanya ada dalam laporan" jimin menatap jengah pada seokjin yang menggedikkan bahu acuh, memilih mengangkat kedua tangannya menyerah lalu beranjak meninggalkan jimin.

.

.

.

"dokter park apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya seorang suster pada jimin yang baru saja keluar dari kamar pasien dengan rambut acak-acakan dan sudut bibir yang berdarah.

"ah, ya aku baik-baik saja hanya sedikit keributan kecil didalam" jawabnya seraya membenarkan penampilan. Si suster melirik pada pintu kamar nomor 12. Itu adalah kamar pasien bernama min yoongi.

"eum, dokter, kau yakin baik-baik saja? Kau tau? Pasien bermarga min itu memang susah didekati" suster itu menurunkan sedikit nada bicaranya seolah pembicaraannya adalah sesuatu yang menyeramkan. "para perawat saja harus masuk beberapa orang jika ingin mengantarkannya makanan, dia seperti macan".

Jimin terkekeh pelan sambil menggeleng menatap ekspresi lucu si suster. "kau tenang saja, macan itu akan kubuat menjadi kucing kecil penurut".

"apa kau yakin dokter park?"

Jimin menjawab dengan anggukan antusias. "kau tau suster lee? Min yoongi itu anak manis yang sok jual mahal, tenanglah….sedikit waktu lagi, ia pasti akan sembuh".

 ** _-my love story with you-_**

oke, hanya sepenggal pemikiran gajelas. tapi kalo ada masukan silahkan review wkwk


End file.
